


Puppets

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Breaking the fourth wall.They're just puppets.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 3





	Puppets

Confessions, hiding, coming out. 

Secret Relationship.

  
The two puppets live their life, stuck in the same endless loop.

Time and again, they relive the same thing. Maybe they’re tired of it. Maybe they love it. Maybe they can’t feel anything at all. 

The author doesn’t care. 

She loves this trope. 


End file.
